It is a known fact that household toasters are provided with an ornamental housing within which is fitted a support upon which two fixed grids or gratings are assembled, with the same number of resistors and reflective shields being located right outside, for a vertical space to be provided between both grids for insertion of the slice or slices to be toasted. The bottom of the toaster comprises an ejector plate having springs urging the same upwards and held in the lower position during toasting by an electric magnet acting upon a metal core provided on the ejector plate, the electric magnet's action ceasing for the plate to be released, once the set toasting time is up.